


TTMouth:is typing...

by youandmeinlove



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst, Camming, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh Are Best Friends, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Reunions, Sex Work, Slow Burn, Virgin Eddie Kaspbrak, ben is the only straight white cis male ever, benverly are engaged, closeted richie, eddie is broke, i'm impatient so we'll see, ish?, kind of, recently out eddie, slutty eddie kaspbrak in the making, they’re 25, this will get saucier i promise, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youandmeinlove/pseuds/youandmeinlove
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak is broke. Bev suggests he do sexy livestreams to earn some extra cash.Richie Tozier is a closeted gay who spends most nights watching live sex shows. When he comes across GazeboGay he falls a little bit in love..Basically Camguy!Eddie is found on an online chatroom by his long lost best friend Richie. The two form a connection not even knowing that its the person they've been missing for the last 5 years.NOTE: HELLO! This will continue eventually - I took a long break from the internet but I'll be back soon.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	TTMouth:is typing...

**One:**

Eddie

“My fucking landlord is a chewed up piece of homophobic garbage that has nothing better to do than plot to fuck up my life permanently and will not fucking rest until he gets rid of the broke fucking gay guy who he knows has nowhere else to go and probably ensure I be fucking homeless by the end of the month.”

Eddie flops down on his best friend Bev’s couch with a huff.

“Hello, to you too Eddie,” Beverly doesn’t even look up from her phone, smiling amusedly. “Good to see our spare key works.”

“I’m serious. Bev,” Eddie grumbles. “That man has a vendetta against me.”

Ben wanders in from the kitchen and stops to kiss his new fiancé’s cheek before handing Eddie a glass of bourbon. This has become a monthly occurrence in the last year and a half, to the point Ben got Eddie a key cut for when he needed to vent.

“What did he do this time anyway?” Ben sighs sympathetically, perching on the edge of the coffee table.

Eddie shakes his head frustrated. “What _hasn’t_ he done? He’s raised the rent and demands that I find a roommate by the end of the month or else I’ll be evicted. And I talked to Mrs. Oliver and her rent has stayed exactly the same. So…homophobia?”

Bev grunts. “Well he did see us coming in after Pride absolutely hammered, maybe it was just that we were too rowdy.”

Eddie recalls that night with fondness. It’d been his first Pride since he’d come to terms with his sexuality and he had finally been free of his Mom’s and went all out. Ben and Bev had attended with him of course, Bev wearing an “I like my women how I like my men (Get it? I’m Bisexual)” crop-top along with a Bi flag cape; and Ben being the only straight white male with any rights ever (in Eddie’s rather biased opinion) wore a unicorn onesie, holding a sign saying “Take your sexist, homophobic, racist BS elsewhere”. Eddie himself had been dressed in a fishnet tank; red shorts and Bev had painted his cheek with rainbow glitter.

Eddie loved his best friends dearly. They’d seem him struggle his entire childhood and consistently denied any attraction to men.

The denial hadn’t stopped him falling in love at thirteen though... Eddie’s heart took a hit even skimming over that memory. It was too painful…

“Nah.” Ben cut Eddies' thoughts off. “He definitely was being super shifty about what we were wearing. He seemed uncomfortable. Dick.”

Bev and Eddie made eye contact and laughed. When Ben thought someone was a dick you knew it was serious.

“I can’t get a roommate in three weeks,” Eddie resumed his complaining. “I have to properly veto any behaviours in my week long trial period and even then half the people that applied initially dropped out after I showed them my cleaning schedule.”

Bev cackled.

“I love you baby boy but you _are_ a piece of work.” She smiled sympathetically though. “Can you ask work for a raise?”

Eddie snorted. “Ask _Bradley_ for a raise? I don’t think he needs another excuse to pile everyone else’s responsibilities onto me thank you very much.”

“Well you know we can always-“

“NO!” Eddie knew what Ben was going to say. His architecture career was beginning to take off big time and he was too generous for his own good. “I’m not just gonna scrounge off my richest, most successful, and handsome ass friend.”

“Hey, stop flirting with my man.” Bev jested, giggling as Eddie flipped her off.

It’d been an ongoing joke in high school that even straight men wanted to climb Ben like a tree. Eddie’s heart jumped again at the memory. It had especially been an inside joke between himself and R-

“EDDIE” Bev suddenly exclaimed finally looking up from her phone, face the picture of eureka. “I have the answer!”

“The…?” Eddie tried to cut in but Bev just continued over him.

“Remember in college when I did that unpaid internship at Maisie’s Fashion Boutique? Did you ever wonder how I was able to afford to go on fancy dates with Benny boy?”

Eddie thought about it for a second.

“Come to think of it…”

“Exactly! And do you know how I made extra cash?” Bev didn’t even wait for Eddie to place a guess. “I worked as a camgirl for 5 months.”

Eddie looked at Ben, expecting to see the same shock he was sure was present in his own face, but Ben’s expression didn’t change whatsoever.

“Is that safe? I mean couldn’t people leak the pictures?”

Bev just smiled. “Nah I never showed my face and Ben would moderate the chatroom. It was completely safe and you wouldn’t believe what guys will pay.”

“For YOUR body maybe.” Eddie scoffed. “Not everybody looks like a swimsuit model Marsh.”

Ben and Bev exchanged a look.

“Honey, you’re a twunk.” Bev stated after a brief silence.

“A…what?”

“Look, sweetie, you’re hot as shit.” Bev continued. “Any guy would pay to see those abs alone.”

Eddie was surprised at her words. He’d never seen himself as anything particularly to look at. Sure he’d perpetually been called cute, sweet, tiny, precious, a cherub… but never hot, sexy, beautiful. Eddie battled with the idea. Could he show himself on camera? Would it be too daunting? What if he was bad at it? He didn’t exactly have much experience with intimacy. Not if you didn’t count macking it with a closeted jock in the locker rooms in collage, or the time Marsha Henshaw had insisted on blowing him in senior year so she could say that she’d done it. Showing yourself on camera seemed more personal yet. Sure it would make him some money, but…

_Boys like that are filthy Eddie-bear. Filthy boys who touch themselves, filthy boys who want to touch other boys. You would never be like them. You’re my good boy._

“Fine, I’ll give it a go.”

There was no way he could do this.

Eddie sat in a robe on the edge of his bed; his laptop perched on a wooden end table.

Bev has suggested a chatroom for gay men that one of her old roommates had used. She had helped him set up a profile, complete with a picture of Eddie’s torso as his profile picture. They’d set his nickname as GazeboGay (another little inside joke) and he amazingly already had 100 followers for just that. Bev was in the other room, in case Eddie needed her to shut the chat down for any reason.

He’d felt strangely calm about the whole thing for the few days they’d been planning his first stream…but now…

Eddie took a deep breath.

Bev has advised him to remain in the robe until people began to join, to take requests but be firm about his boundaries. He wasn’t to do anything that would make him uncomfortable.

“DO talk.” Bev had suggested. “People are attracted to personality as much as looks, show yourself as who you are… just on a really sexy day.”

He pressed start, not able to hold off for much longer.

Not surprisingly no one joined for a while, leaving Eddie staring at his covered torso for a good 2 minutes. He couldn’t stop shaking.

What was he thinking? Why would anyone want to-

_TTMouth: YOWZA! hey hottie._

Eddie squinted at the screen and couldn’t hold off from laughing. Not quite what he’d expected but he could roll with this.

“Yowza?” He lowered his voice in an effort to disguise it slightly. “Are you living in 1950?”

_TTMouth: is typing…_

God, this was nerve-wracking.

_TTMouth: you sound cute baby. this ur first time???_

Christ, was it that obvious?

“Are you even old enough to be on here?” He quipped in what he hoped was a teasing tone. Be sexy, Eddie. BE. SEXY.

_TTMouth: is typing…_

_TTMouth: OOOOF gazebogay gets off a good one… speaking of getting off ;-D…_

_TTMouth: really tho i may seem like a man-child but I am of age… 25 this week bayybee ;-)_

“Fucking hell.”

Eddie found himself full on laughing. Who was this idiot? He couldn’t help but feel a sort of warmth in his chest.

Damn, Kaspbrak any old dickhead does it for you huh?

In spite of the juvenile nature of the PM’s he did feel the nerves ease somewhat.

Eddie saw a few more people pop into the chat, having almost forgotten what he was meant to be doing.

_13 people are now watching._

_TTMouth: Has sent $15!_

_TTMouth: let me see that chest in motion bby :-)_

Eddie felt his cock twitch at just that. Damn he was touch starved huh?

Eddie slowly extracted the robe revealing his neck, torso and boxer shorts.

_20 people are now watching._

Eddie flushed as more requests floated in, more than he could have expected. Some were just VASTLY inappropriate and others were requesting to be his sugar daddy. His eyes found its way to what TTMouth’s latest message said, without thinking.

_TTMouth: stroke your nipples baby… it’ll feel good._

Oh. Yeah sure, he could do that.

Eddie took his time, moving his hands down from his shoulders, brushing his chest, reaching his nipples, circling them lightly and moaning all the while.

_TTMouth: suck your fingers_

_TTMouth: please ha ha… didn’t mean to sound DEMANDING_

Eddie complied, heart racing. He ensured the camera covered his eyes and nose as he took two fingers into his mouth. It felt so dirty, he imagined licking the head of a penis, teasing as he licked around his fingertips. Then he took it further, gurgling as he deepthroated them.

_TTMouth: that’s so hot baby, so fucking hot. spank your nipples a little._

Eddie did so. He groaned. He was hard, impossibly so.

God why was he so worked up? Why did it feel so good?

_40 people are now watching._

_TTMouth: Has sent $15!_

_TTMouth: godffffdjdkdkls_

_TTMouth: don’t think i ever came so hard so quickly baby_

Eddie flushed, he could see his chest turn pink on the webcam.

_TTMouth: didn’t even get to see the whole show :O_

_TTMouth: stream again soon baby_

_TTMouth: i’ll be there_

_TTMouth: is offline._

More and more requests were flooding in but all Eddie could think about was TTMouth. The way he’d spoken to him, how he’d made it feel like no one else was watching.

What the fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I felt weird releasing this fic with what is actually going on in the world at the moment. But I thought it might be nice to put this out while still supporting BLM. Please continue to use your voices and sign any petitions you see. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fic. I'm not sure how great this came out but if you do like it thank you! Hope to churn out the rest soon.


End file.
